


I'll Be Watching You

by AstrisDreams



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: What happens when someone trained by the Bat himself gets a little bit obsessive...just a one shot showing that just because someone's a superhero doesn't mean they can't be a little selfish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found at YJ anon meme

"I made cookies!" M'gann grinned, "They're snickerdoodles!"

Wally zoomed into the room, shoving a bunch in his mouth, "Mm babe you rock my world."

"I'm glad you like them Wally." She blushed, praises were always appreciated.

"That's not all I like-"

"Please spare us from your sad attempt of flirting." Robin interrupted snatching a cookie from his hand.

"Finally somebody agrees." Artemis smirked.

"Dude, get your own!" Wally twirled on Artemis pointing at her, "Don't even get me started on you Missy!"

"Whatever, come on KF." Robin scowled for a second before it disappeared from his face, "We have a game waiting remember?"

"Huh? Oh right! I forgot!"

"Don't you always." Robin smiled bitterly but nobody seemed to notice, 'You always forget when it comes to girls.'

He rolled his eyes behind his mask meeting Kaldur's steady gaze. Robin made no sign that he noticed besides a slight twitch of his fingers and continued dragging Wally from the kitchen.

Kaldur watched the proceeds from the kitchen under the guise of reading a book. This wasn't the first time a situation like this has occurred he mused watching Robin drag his friend away.

Whenever Wally started flirting with M'gann or arguing with Artemis Robin had a habit of popping up and dragging Wally away from the girls. It was cute...at first. It seemed as though Robin just wanted the attention of his best friend and nobody could blame him, Wally had a tendency to be forgetful. He would drop everything for one thing in a matter of seconds.

Lately however it had become...disturbing. Robin seemed to abhor whoever stole Wally's attention from him. Shooting glares and hate filled looks when Wally was otherwise occupied.

They had been hanging out in Happy Harbor when M'gann had ran into some of her cheerleading friends from school. One of them took notice in Wally her name was Terra or something and Wally had taken an interest back. He abandoned the conversation he had been having with Robin and went to flirt. In that second something dark and powerful had flittered across his face as he watched them flirt.

All it took was a mention or video games and somebody named Alfred and his cookies for Wally's attention to be on Robin again, but he had still shot Terra a fierce glare grabbing Wally's wrist.

M'gann had told them the next day that Terra had been involved in an freak hiking accident and broken her leg. Only Kaldur had seen the cheshire like grin slowly spread across Robin's face eyes glittering dangerously. As much as Kaldur wanted to confront him he had no prove and as loathe as he was too admit, Robin scared him deeply. It wasn't too bad persay except for the fact that he was manipulating his best friend into spending more time with him.

The worst part of it all is that Wally didn't seem to notice. When Robin held his hand when they sat on the couch together he would just smile and go back to what he was doing. Wally never complained or whined when Robin would drag him away from flirting girls, he'd just laugh and go along with it. When people asked if they were dating he wouldn't notice the way Robin inclined his head, or smiled instead he'd point at Robin and state that he was his heterosexual life partner. Kaldur could only hope for all their sakes that nothing happened to Wally anytime soon.

Robin ignored Kaldur's gaze as he dragged Wally out the room. He needed to keep a watch on him, just in case.

* * *

He sighed gazing at Wally's sleeping form. They had played video games and Robin had offered him a box of chocolates...laced with enough tranquilizers to take down two elephants.

It was hard to drug a speedster because of their fast metabolism so to knock them out you had to give dose them with enough drugs that would kill a normal human. Speedsters didn't sleep much anyone in the first place. They were light sleepers and could be fully functional on only three hours of sleep. It was a shame because Robin thought Wally looked amazing when he was asleep. He use to wonder if Wally found it suspicious that he always fell asleep around him but Wally had just grinned and told him that his subconscious probably judged trusted Robin enough to relax and go to sleep.

Had he been a weaker person Robin would have felt guilty for abusing Wally's trust like that.

Robin grinned to himself staring at Wally's prone form. Beautiful. Cheeks flushed with sleep covered in dusty freckles, pale pink lips, and thin long barely visible eyelashes that covered gorgeous emerald green eyes. Fiery red hair that curled up at the base of his neck. Robin always manipulated him into styling his hair in the way he loved. Manipulating people was his speciality and he wasn't afraid to use it to get what he wanted.

Robin hummed to himself, thoughts swirling in his head. Wally would be his and his alone. It was wrong, oh so wrong but he didn't care. Wally was his best friend and if they could be more well that was even better. Wally was the light in his life his everything. The person who made him get up in the morning.

Moving in with Bruce after his parents died had been empty. Alfred was much too old to relate to and Bruce was out throwing parties or running around in tights. Even after he became Robin he was still alone.

Meeting Wally lit up his life. He had someone to relate to. He had met Speedy but like Alfred was a little too old to truly get to know. Wally was only a year and a half older than him it was a match made in heaven. Robin took no time in telling him his secret identity despite Batman's warnings. Alfred had commented on how he smiled more often. Wally was his life.

Maybe it was wrong for him to latch onto Wally like that but, Wally was his. Robin didn't have a lot of friends, he didn't have anything to call his not even his name, he knew should his time come there's be another Robin. Bruce owned the house he lived in, Richard Grayson was a name that had been passed down among his family for generations, Robin was what his mother called him, Robin was Batman's sidekick. He had nothing to call is own except Wally.

Wally West was the best friend of Dick Grayson. Kid Flash was the best friend of Robin. He had something to call his own and that something was Wally. It was wrong oh so very wrong but Robin couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he crawled into bed curling up next to Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally ate slowly, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach. This wasn't nearly enough food he needed but he could deal with it.

His parents couldn't afford his sped up metabolism so he had resigned himself to eating less. Wally had resigned himself to a lot of stuff when he stayed with his parents. He didn't eat as much, didn't talk as much, didn't bring up superhero business. It was harsh but it was life. At least the life he lived with his parents.

"How was your day at school sweetheart?" His mother asked.

"Great! I aced my chem test and the counselor told me if I take all advance classes next year I could graduate a year early!"

"Mhm."

Wally flinched cursing himself, "I, sorry. I forgot."

His parents didn't understand the fact that he was bonefide genius it trended to freak them out as a result he tried to avoid talking about it. Everything about him tended to freak them out.

"It's okay honey." Mary cooed kissing his cheek.

"So son we were thinking that maybe you could move back in with us." Rudy suggested.

"What? You guys know I can't. My metabolism."

"Sweetheart you're eating like us right now."

"That's cause I'm forcing myself to eat like this. I'm starving right now I just I was trying to pretend to be normal for you guys. I know how you hate all the superhero stuff."

"We don't hate it. We just don't understand it. We'll give you larger portions at meals." Mary said.

"I-you guys...w-wouldn't want me back." Wally muttered, "I have something to tell you guys."

"Whatever you have to say can't be that bad." Rudy said.

"I'm...I mean-I-I think I might be...gay."

"Oh."

"You get more and more freaky everyday don't you boy. First the science, then the powers, and now my only son is a fag!"

Wally glared at him, before turning to his mother, "May I be excused?" He said through clenched teeth.

Mary sniffed raising her chin, "Yes you may."

* * *

 

"Where's KF?" Robin asked walking into the main room and flipping over the couch next to Artemis.<p>

"Don't know, don't care." She shrugged, not looking up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"He should get here soon we have a mission." Kaldur said walking pass them and into the debriefing room.

"Where is Kid Flash?" Batman asked.

"He's late." Artemis shrugged, "Fastest boy alive and he can't be here in time for a mission."

"No matter. I'll start debriefing. You guys will be going undercover. Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and Ted Kord will be at a charity gala. There are rumors circulating that there might be an assassination attempt on one of them. You will be going undercover and watching out for any suspicious activity. Other Leaguers will also be there undercover. Myself included."

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"You're late." Batman said.

"Huh?" Wally muttered looking around, "Oh right sorry. Family Issues."

Batman nodded turning to Aqualad, "You can inform Kid Flash of the mission while Black Canary brings you your clothes."

"Mission what mission?"

* * *

 

"What about that guy over there."<em> Artemis pointed out.

Robin turned to look at who she was pointing at and nearly snorted in spite of himself.

"I can honestly tell you that Bruce Wayne is not Batman."_ He grinned inwardly smiling to himself, _Batman was Bruce Wayne_.

They were all communicating through the mind link for the sake of Robin so he could keep his secret identity a secret.

"So which one are you?" Artemis asked.

"Don't you know." Wally's voice cut in, "You see that little dark haired girl. That's Robin."

"Dude shut up!" Robin hissed.

Artemis snorted, shooting a fierce glare at the rude look she got from a trussed up lady. _"It makes so much sense. I mean he is really flexible I don't know any other dude that flexible. Well besides Dick Grayson but he's a circus baby."_

"Dick Grayson's here?"_ Wally asked.

"Yeah, why you know him or something?"

"I saved his life once and the dude has had a major crush on me ever since."

"I-He does not!" Robin fumed blushing so he was totally in love with the redhead but he didn't know that.

"I believe the man wearing glasses, Clark Kent is Superman." Kaldur stated.

"Everyone knows that, he doesn't even have a secret identity. All he had on is a pair of dorky glasses." Artemis said.

"Wonder Woman doesn't have a secret identity either." M'gann pointed out.

"Well when your practically invincible I guess you don't really need a secret identity." Artemis said.

"Then why don't you have a secret identity?" Conner asked bluntly, "All you wear is a mask it's really obvious who you are."

Robin and Wally started laughing Robin hiding his chuckles so he wouldn't give away his secret, while Artemis shot a glare in Conner's direction.

"You know what-shit."

"What's wrong did you spot a would be assassin or something?"

"I spotted something alright."_ She mused, "Dorkface incoming in your right. Come to me now."

Wally whirled around rubbing his head in confusion "I don't see anything."

"Just-"

Wally whirled around again this time bumping into a kid a couple years older than him.

"Shit!" He whispered, cursing inwardly. Way to bring attention to yourself West. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. I don't mind I love to me new people." The guy purred.

"Oh cool so do I! My name's Wally West."

"You're the reporters kid. Iris West right?"

"Yeah." Wally grinned, technically she was his aunt but she hovered over him like his own mom used to well enough.

"Interesting. Well I'm Vincent Lockwood."

Batman had to create cover stories for why a bunch of kids nobody had even seen before would be at a rich charity gala. Iris West was an old friend of Bruce Wayne and had been invited to the gala and she had decided to bring along her son Wally West and husband Barry Allen.

Conner Kent was Clark Kent's younger brother who was staying with family over the weekend while his parents were out of town.

Artemis Crock had been invited to the gala personally by one Dick Grayson. She said yes and spent most of the time looking for her missing date.

Kal Hahm happened to be an old friend of Dick Grayson his days at the circus and had been invited to the gala and he had in turn brought his girlfriend Megan Smith.

"Hook, like and sinker." Artemis muttered.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, he recognized the boy from school Lockwood. They had never gotten along much, the only thing he knew about him was that...shit.

"Why is Wally talking to him?"

"Robin you know him?"

"I do live in Gotham too you know. I know everything."

"Baywatch doesn't even realize he's being flirted with." Artemis hissed.

 _Yeah that's the problem_. Robin thought to himself. He eyed Lockwood dangerously looked like he needed to have a talk with somebody.


End file.
